Sephiroth (Final Fantasy)
|-|Sephiroth= |-|Bizarro Sephiroth= |-|Safer Sephiroth= |-|Advent Children Sephiroth= Summary Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII, and one of the major antagonists in its extended universe. Before his fall from grace, Sephiroth was one of the most lauded success stories of the Shinra Electric Power Company's SOLDIER program. A great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat, Sephiroth's many successes in the field of battle during the conflicts surrounding the Shinra Electric Power Company's bid for global domination led to his status as a celebrity war hero and the poster boy for both the Shinra Military and the company's SOLDIER program. Powers and Stats: Tier: At least High 5-A, likely higher | At least High 5-A, likely 4-B '| '''4-B '| '''4-B Name: Sephiroth Origin: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: At least Early 20's Classification: 1st Class SOLDIER, Human infused with alien DNA Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility/Dexterity, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 8 via Geostigma/Jenova Cells), Master Swordsmanship, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation, some Gravity Manipulation, control of his own Lifestream, soul attacking abilities, Intangibility, sense inhibition on the enemy, Time Manipulation, can produce barriers, can BFR enemies into the void, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Telepathy, etc. Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, 'likely higher (Superior to Zack and Genesis) | At least '''Dwarf Star level '(Superior to Knights of the Round, is at least as powerful as in the events of Crisis Core), likely 'Solar System level '(Potentially as strong as Safer Sephiroth) | '''Solar System level (Showcases this degree of power with Supernova) | Solar System level '(Fought on even ground with Cloud and even managed to overpower him at one point) 'Speed: FTL+ (much faster than Zack Fair character that can fight [https://web.archive.org/web/20160216173749/http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26489 Bahamut Fury] in all incarnations) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least Class XGJ, likely higher | At least Class XGJ, likely Class XPJ (Superior to Knights of the Round, likely similar or equal to Safer Sephiroth) | Class XPJ '''| '''Class XPJ Durability: At least''' Dwarf Star level', likely higher | Likely '''Solar System level' (Fought the combined party members of Final Fantasy VII at the end of the game) | Solar System level '| '''Solar System level '(Traded blows with Cloud and blocked blows from his Omnislash) '''Stamina: Infinite, as he doesn’t tire due to his alien physiology and the energy from his Lifestream Range: Extended melee range with a sword, higher with magic, planetary with Black Materia, Telekinesis and the Negative Lifestream Standard Equipment: Masamune, Mastered Materia, Black Materia Intelligence: A very skilled combatant, master manipulator, he is a former general, and he has thousands of years of knowledge from directly absorbing the memories of the Lifestream Weaknesses: Sephiroth is extremely arrogant, and somewhat insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: '''Due to being submerged for extended periods in the Lifestream, Sephiroth managed to absorb large amounts of it into his body. As a result, Sephiroth is capable of using magic without the use of materia. He can use this for a variety of effects including elemental manipulation, flight, levitation, illusion casting and can summon his sword Masamune at will. * '''Meteor: When utilizing the Black Materia, Sephiroth can summon a large meteor from space, which can deal a huge amount of damage to a planet (requires extensive preparation time). * Incredible Willpower: Sephiroth possesses unsurpassed willpower in his world, so much that he was capable of blocking Holy and pulling himself out of the Lifestream. * Energy Blades: Sephiroth can throw energy beams from his Masamune sword which can easily slice through steel. * Octaslash: A series of 8 or so slashes dealt at high speeds, similar to the Omnislash attack Cloud possesses. * Telekinesis: He an hold opponents in place or throw things at them. * Teleportation: May be gameplay only but he does this during Crisis Core. * Heartless Angel: Sephiroth instantly reduces his enemy’s HP to 1 point and MP to 0 (Gameplay mechanic) Key: Crisis Core | Bizarro Sephiroth | Safer Sephiroth '''| '''Advent Children Others Notable Victories: Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell's Profile Notable Losses: Horus Lupercal (Warhammer 40,000) Horus' profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Angels Category:Life and Death Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Tier 5 Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Final Bosses